


Solas and Benedict... A Love Storey

by memequisitor



Series: solas/benedickt [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Original Work, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anger, Child, Children, Fluff, Mpreg, Multi, Raising a Child, Smut, Violence, more tags tba, this is m First Work....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memequisitor/pseuds/memequisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a fanfiction about solas and benedict cumberbatch and their love for one another....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the Begining

Cumber has plastic surgery and shaves his hair too look like Solas (: Solas is very Horny by this... he and Cumber decide to get to know each other...

(weeks later)...

Their good friend Shia Cums along and says "Just Do It!" at Solas and Cumber after seeing them cuddling XD and Cumber and Solas look into eatch otheres eyes.................   
"i cannot do this with a Man,." solas says, looking away shyly, but cumber lifts his chin up with his hand.  
"solas...>" ben says, whispering the shout into his ear "its okay... i want it... you are Horn..."  
solas nods....... he Truely is Horny by cumber, and wants it........ but want will his trusted friend Lou say........  
"[27/08/2015 23:40:30] illouminati confirmed: get this garbage out of my eyes"  
solas looks at lou and nods.... he undestands what he needs to do. "come with me, cumberbat", hes say to benadikt. scumber nots and takes his hand...  
the Elf telepports both of the two man men to his inner sanctum... cumber is Arowse by his inner sanctum... he lays solas on the bed of his inner sanctum... then he put his @!#~ into solas... solas scrfems.  
"aaah! ahh!!! ahhh! yes! oh! this is food!" solas screams into cumbers sensitive ear. cumber is very Horny again by this and cumms. he cumms very hard. solas cumms very hard. they hmake a baby that they call lou after their dear friend.......  
solas gives birth and the baby is not look like cumber. cumber screams, "why doesn't it look like me! it os not my child!" "benekid it is your child! i-i was a v-virgin!" "oh!"£ benendick shouts. "okay. i guess he is mine after All!" XD  
"[27/08/2015 23:46:15] illouminati confirmed: I DONT WAJNT TO HAVE A DEMON CHILD NAMED AFTER ME" lou screams...  
solas cries at lou's harsh word.... ben dicks him in the kick "how dare you talk to my babey like that"!" cumber says. he is very Angry. "you have betrayed us! i am getting a dicorve lou!" solas gasps.  
"how are you two married???" solas screesch. "o no", benedickt says, and louks at lou.... "wwe were married.... because we fell in love..... and wee kissed......" solas start crying and takes loud junior away... crying..... ..... he ants to get Rid of his babey that he gave birth to because of lou and his evel ways.  
"[27/08/2015 23:49:10] Austin: i will raise the child" austin says heroically.  
solas looks up at austin ang cries, nodding. he accepts austins kind offer. the babey kind of looks like gerard way and lou, but also marilyn monroe... it is a Big Babey at 500 pounds of meat  
"TOO BIG" lou shout harshley...  
ban shouts at lou! "my child is not too big! this is bigism! my babey is a healthy 8 feet tall 673 pound of love! solas pushe it out of his Hole! this is outrage!"  
solas hands they babey over to austin......... he stares at him soulfuly and leans in yo kiss him......  
donner a pears and disinigrates the dor with her lazer fissions   
"hi im donner"  
banadic is very Shocked at donner! he goes over and hugs her..... Uh Oh. cumber has been busy! he is not a very louyal person....... solas is more Angry and throw the babey at cmber..... cumber screams and cries in agone. "wy would you hurt the babey solas!?!" he sout. solas shrug and run out of the door, biting off a strand of haer from donna...

~~to be continurd~~~


	2. The misdle

It has been Days since Solas left Cumber….. Cumber has realise his mistakes after hours of torture. He has fed the babey five times”! it needs alot of food to grow and be strong :) Donner has grown back the hair solas tore form her hair…… it wa s very pain and she cried a lot which wasn’t good because everyone loves donner. Lou and Austin are happily makeing friend with each other, which is good because they are friends. Cumber is still upseto and he has kissed both lou Austin and donner in the two days….he is a Naughty Man.  
Butt, whan they were not looking, Georgina arrived into the inner sanctum! She is tall, like a giragge, and orange, like a giraffe, and happy, like a giraffe. She walked in on cumber being Naughty and youching his willy………she was shockerd, but also Horny by it.  
“im Horny by this” lou sais, as he touches his own willy to Cumber touching his wily. He is, in deed, very horny by this. He leans over and looks deep into cumbesr eyes……he kisses cumber gently. Banecik kisses back………………austi n is very upset. “[20:32:03] Austin: i cry every time”, Austin says sadly.  
“[20:35:03] illouminati confirmed: HAHAH” lou says cruelly at Austin. Austin cries more… goerigna is kissing benedickt. Lou is kissing benedict. Beneding is kissing both of them. Austin is crying, and he texts his trusted friend carys of wil’s son. She says, do not be upset, I will cum to you, and she cums to solas’ss inner sactnum. Carys and aust cry together, and they are sad, but also happy. “You have truly captured my spirit ahahaha XDD” saysa carys to autsin. Austin gasps’ he has not heart such loving words before. The Big \bBabey starts crying though, so he says he must go. He goes and changes the Big Babeys nap nap. Solas hears his Babey s crying and runs n. he is upset, still, and shockerd. Everybody Gasps. “20:43:05] Austin: the bebay gotted the nap nop changed” Austin asd helpflly  
“solas!” bene schouts. He is kissing two people a!! solas begins to cry………………………. “you had plastic surgery gor me cumberbat………….how could you do this to me… I have tried my ahradest… I have a Big Babey tanks to you… I cannot believe this”  
Donnan is upset. George is upset. Llous is upset. Austin is upset. Carys is upset, solas is upset. Benedick is not upset! He is a bad man. “[20:41:25] Austin: im cryig”, Austin says. “im crying” geoergiena says. “I’m crying” lou says. “im crting” solas says.  
“you bEauful man benedisck!” Austin shout. He throws the Big Babey at cumber agan, but oh no! the babey is damaged!!!!!!!!!!!! It start to cry really loud and it is bleeding. It looses 100 pounts of weight!!!!! It is now a skinney Babey at 400 pounds of meat.  
“[20:43:32] illouminati confirmed: SMEG” lou shouts!! XD my friends are so random. Finds out what happens in the next chater!!!!!


	3. Chaper Theee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! this was doe on mobile, lol

Interlube. 

q

Katie was sitting on the floor. tshe was sitting still, bevause she was concentrating on her Hot Sexy porn ;L. Suddnely she sees Solas run toward her! He tripps over her and she cries out loudly, like in her pon. Solas blushe and apologises.   
"hello, sorry stranger." he says. its okay, says katie, and smiles at heim. Solas thing she's cute with her blue hair......

Cumber is very upseto. he and the babey have brain fdamage and are in Pain. lou, george ,carys austin were nursing the Babey back to death. cumber was on his own, becase he is a Playa! everyone is angry with him... he is crying on the in side, but he is brean damage so he cannot cry ever again.

katie and solas are Getting along very finely! sas is finally calling in love with a good, devent, lovely firl. katie is very Hap for soll bevayse he is sexy and very Hott with his bald hair,,, she was watching bald ppl porn! she loves the way their shiny bald skin feels on her hands... it really Tuns her on.


	4. the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HHa jokes! it isnt over yet.....

Solas And Katie are in live. dthey go to solass inner cansums to make a nother babey, but oh no! eveny one is still there! they are all Gasp! solas was turned on by kat but now he is all Soft and Gooey. it hirt hom a lot. 

cumeerbatch! solas yess, because he still loves cumberbatch.......... katie is very upset, and walke of angrily. her and carys go to sentually youch a sheep bum. it is their kink. they make a babe withthe heep!!!! haha! big gate ;) georgeung has adpored the child with austin and they are having the brain damages Babey and the babey cgrow up. "i am not a child," the babey says. he sounds a lot like morgan freeman....he sexy deep voice. all the ladies love Babey.   
karie and sheep and carys get matteied. solas is crying over banedict........ his tears heal bbnedicts brain and he kiss solas.....

"solas.....i will always love yu...." benerick songs... "oh benedic" solas cries "i love you" and they kiss a lot and the Babey is happ6....... jesus come down from heaven and then he say GAY MARRIAGE IZ GOOD! xD all of everyone get marrie and live in the house...... donner leaves, thoygh, she becomes bat man, and then fights crime, and beats up all the haters (AN: hater on the first chapter i looking at you!!!! >:(.) and everyone live Happely Ever after


End file.
